


Sunsets, Stars and Supports

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Really fluffy, cracks knuckles, in script format, so I wrote it bc intsys could not, so lately I found out they didn’t have a support, sunset watching!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: An A+ support in which Corrin admits to a secret love of stargazing; which Niles supports, as well as shares a passion of, and finds out that stars on earth exist in the form of a certain draconic noble.





	Sunsets, Stars and Supports

**Author's Note:**

> Warriors did not provide me with an A+ support between Niles and Corrin, so I wrote one myself.  
> (I wrote it in the vein of Warriors so there isn’t a lot of romance per say)  
> Edit: @CookyBandit on Twitter has very kindly drawn a beautiful picture based on this support and I am super grateful ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
> The link is here: https://twitter.com/cookybandit/status/944807475278118912  
> Please shower her with praise and retweets for me!!!

**Corrin:** Ah, this Aytolisian sunset is so beautiful...

 **Niles:** And who do I see here?

 **Corrin:** Oh, you startled me! Hello Niles.

 **Niles:** Lord/Lady Corrin, what is so fascinating to have prompted you to come here? We are almost on the edge of a high cliff, after all.

 **Corrin:** To be fair, it’s the sunset. It’s...it’s a private hobby of mine to take a moment and watch the sun slowly bury its shine behind the horizon.

 **Niles:** Is there a particular reason why you do it? You do seem a little too entranced by the view to be here for no reason.

 **Corrin:** I sit here in hopes of seeing the sky dim, and seeing the moon and the stars come out. When I used to be locked up in the tower, surrounded by loneliness, it was a daily habit of mine to do the same.

 **Niles:** Hm...do you mind if I take a seat next to you?

 **Corrin:** Oh, not at all! Please do make yourself comfortable. Despite the...intimate atmosphere, I do enjoy company to fill in the silence.

 **Niles:** I must confess that I understand your habit more than any other individual. I, too find the night and the stars more comforting than anything else.

 **Corrin:** Really? It makes me glad to hear that you cherish nighttime as much as I do. Is there any reason for your content?

 **Niles:** Due to my...rather _sour_ childhood, I used to find my only comfort in the depths of a moonlit sky. When the thirst scorched my tongue and malnutrition gnawed away at my empty stomach, I always lay down and found hope in the glistening above me. It strengthened me and gave me a reason to go on, keep trying.

 **Corrin:** Niles - my sincerest apologies for rekindling those painful memories. I did not mean to—

 **Niles:** Do not worry yourself. It is clear your intentions were pure - and therefore there is no reason for you to cry over someone else’s spilled milk.

 **Corrin:** But still, if I had the possibility, the chance of preventing those awful events that took place in your life - I would have taken it. I am convinced you did not deserve to be treated so harshly.

 **Niles:** I appreciate your concern, Corrin. If I had known you during your time at the tower, you bet I would have done my absolute best to steal you from it.

 **Corrin:** That is very kind of you to say. I feel very grateful to hear you say this with such passion, Niles.

 **Niles:** I am being very honest. Anyways, what would you say if I were to propose...deepening our bonds?

 **Corrin:** Deepening them?

 **Niles:** Maybe...connecting our souls intimately, in ways your untainted skin has not experienced yet?

 **Corrin:** Um...that sounds very...fun, but maybe we should start in small steps?

 **Niles:** Small steps? But Corrin, I—

 **Corrin:** Niles, look! The moon and the stars have appeared! Can you see them? They are incredible! I’m amazed at how lovely they look in Aytolis.

 **Niles:** Yes, the stars...and you shine just as bright as all of them combined, Corrin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they weren’t too out of character and that this was an enjoyable support to read!! I appreciate kudos and comments too, thank you very much for reading!! :D


End file.
